


In Vino Veritas

by beautyberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the love of fests, He really is worse than useless, It's so fluffy you're gonna die, Second Looks fest, Vineyard, draco is so in love it hurts, dramione - Freeform, love at second sight, tuscany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyberry/pseuds/beautyberry
Summary: "Granger?" he asked disbelievingly."Malfoy?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"Rated M for mentions of sex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74
Collections: Love at Second Sight





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to QuinTalon for hosting this fest!  
> As always, thanks to my beta anchoredto717 for smoothing out my mistakes. I messed with time like Hermione did in Prisoner of Azkaban.
> 
> My prompt was 'vineyard'
> 
> I made the mood board first and set myself the goal to accompany it with a short 500 words drabble. Well, welcome to the drabble that got a little out of hand!

Draco woke up by the sun peeking through the blinds in the hotel room. He blinked against the sunlight and dropped his head back into the comfortable pillow. He decided he could have a lie-in, especially with the witch next to him and pulled her closer to his chest, burying his nose in her unruly curls. She hummed, half asleep and snuggled into his side. He couldn't feel his arm as she’d used it as a pillow for hours. It didn’t matter, as he would take pins and needles every day for the rest of his life if this witch chose him. He kissed the top of her head and watched her in her light sleep, thinking about the way they found each other.

  
  


*********

  
  


He ran into her last Friday. He’d arrived at the picturesque Tuscan hotel with attached vineyard in the morning. He was looking ahead to a week-long stay and a meeting with the vineyard manager that afternoon. His father needed him to close a deal to continue to be able to provide the Malfoy guests with the best wine, exclusively. The time thereafter was at his leisure and he planned to use it for fine dining, exploring the nearby village and ogling beauties at the poolside. 

  
  


He walked down the hallway after his meeting with the manager at the same time as a tour group came out from one of the vaulted cellars. He did a double-take at the familiar-looking young woman crossing in front of him. She was clad in a sundress and laughing freely at something the guide had said. After what happened in his family’s drawing-room five years ago, he would recognize her voice everywhere. The hair was still the same with abundant curls, though it didn’t resemble a birds’ nest anymore. 

  
  


"Granger?" he asked disbelievingly.

  
  


She turned around and he saw her expression changing from confusion to curiosity.

  
  


"Malfoy?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" She waved off the guide, signalling him to continue without her and took one step closer to him. The guide shot him a displeased look and he felt a sense of triumph that she chose him, ex Death-Eater and childhood nemesis over the eloquent, charming, but in his opinion very average-looking guide.

  
  


"Business," he'd answered vaguely, like a flabbergasted first-year. 

  
  


They chatted a little right there and he found out it was her first day of vacation on her own. Neither Potter nor any of the Weasleys wanted to participate in her numerous museum visits. 

  
  


They had dinner together that evening and talked over wine. She had two glasses and was tipsy. He had three and with his tongue loosened, he apologized for everything he'd ever done to her, the big mistakes and the smaller ones. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and placed her hand over his, saying that it was okay. That’s when it dawned on him. He started to fall for Hermione Know-it-all Granger after one dinner and couldn’t do anything about it. 

  
  


They met again on Saturday, walking through the grapevines. She told him her wand was Vine. He told her his was Hawthorn. She said she recalled from when Harry had it. He had no idea she remembered that fact and fell deeper.

  
  


On Sunday, they shared a picnic on top of a hill overlooking the vineyard grounds. They held hands most of the evening and shared stories about lost love and second chances. She kissed him in the sunset. He never wanted to let her go. 

  
  


On Monday, they walked around the village together, holding hands and stealing kisses without being gawked at by strangers. They were a normal couple; not Granger and Malfoy, enemies since they first looked at each other. This witch made him feel things he didn’t know he was capable of. For the first time in years he was unworried and carefree, something he was sure he lost right before sixth year. 

  
  


Always thirsty for knowledge, Hermione dragged him behind her the whole way through the wine museum. She listed everything she knew about wine-making history from the vineyard tour and compared it to what she now had learned at the museum. He couldn't care less, but he enjoyed the way she excitedly told him about the different types of grapes. She could probably list the most boring facts about the Goblin rebellions or even gravy recipes and he would still hang on every word she said. 

She stayed with him that night. He admitted she was the best lover of his life; she blushed and returned the sentiment. He was falling faster for her than he ever thought possible.

  
  


They went stargazing on Tuesday, on the same spot on top of the hill where they kissed for the first time. They danced right there because she wanted to prove she still could do all the steps from the opening dance for the Yule Ball. She couldn’t and stepped on his feet several times, but he complimented her nevertheless. He fell even deeper.

  
  


They enjoyed ice cream on Wednesday and she teased him about his choice of pistachio. In her opinion, only old people ate it and he should acquire a flat cap to match. Instead of answering, he smiled and wondered how he would explain to Theo and Blaise that he fell for Hermione Granger, of all the witches. They would laugh in his face and tell him he always had a thing for her. Of course, he never had and they sure didn’t know him better than he knew himself. Merlin, even in his thoughts they were idiots.

  
  


Yesterday, they went to the Tuscan Museum of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He feigned interest in Italian wandlore by asking silly questions she would know the answer to and she snogged him senseless between the busts of famous Italian wizards. During these stolen moments, he realized he couldn’t fall any deeper, he already was on the ground. When he then expressed his doubts about any of the wizards on display being as bright as she, she apparated them directly to the hotel room and had her way with him. They skipped dinner and he proved how skilled his tongue was. She consequently rode him into oblivion and collapsed onto his chest. They fell asleep all tangled up and he was too exhausted for any further thought. 

  
  


********

The stirring of the witch in his arms brought him back to the present. She disentangled her stark-naked body from him and slipped out of the bed into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing one of his shirts. It was way too large for her and all he could do was stare at the perfect view in front of him. She pinned her hair up and smiled at him. 

He could see her lips moving. Contrary to what he’d thought a few days earlier, he didn't hear a word she said. At that moment, with her wearing his shirt, he realized he was a goner. He had no idea how many times exactly he had looked at Hermione Granger before, but he knew this was the first time he was completely in love with her. 


End file.
